La cita soñada
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: John entra a un sitio de citas chantajeado por su hermana y Sherlock crea un perfil falso para asegurarse de que John no encuentre el amor en algún extraño.


**Para la propuesta Nº6 del mini-reto "El amor está en el aire" del foro "I am Sherlocked". La propuesta era: Día de Picnic.**  
 **Los personajes no son míos y no gano nada con esto.**  
 **Nota: No hay muchas leyes que tienen que ver con el consumo de alcohol en parques en Londres, aparentemente en St. James se puede mientras no sea en grandes grupos y no llame mucho la atención.**

* * *

Es todo culpa de Harriet, piensa Sherlock mientras observa a compañero de piso llenar los campos de una página de citas. Si su hermana no hubiera chantajeado a John con la promesa de entrar a un tratamiento por su alcoholismo a cambio de que John pruebe la nueva página de citas diseñada recientemente por una de sus compañeras de trabajo, entonces el doctor no estaría buscando personas para abandonar a Sherlock y finalmente encontrar esa estabilidad que había estado deseando secretamente desde el principio.

(No es como si Harriet estuviera siendo sincera, Sherlock sabe que ella realmente no tiene la voluntad para dejar el trago).

Pero John siempre ha sido sincero y justo, John está decidido a cumplir con su parte del trato y Sherlock sabe que está vez es definitivo, y aunque esos sitios rara vez sirven de algo, su doctor es encantador, interesante y atractivo, no hay forma en que haya alguien en toda la web que tenga razones para no ver lo que Sherlock ha estado viendo desde que conoció al buen doctor.

Sherlock sabe exactamente lo que John está escribiendo en su computadora:

 _Soltero, busca hombres y mujeres, está interesado en una relación estable, ex militar, trabajando en una clínica local, hobbies incluyen escribir en su blog y recorrer Londres._

Todo el asunto es un chiste, y con movimientos violentos Sherlock extrae su teléfono de sus bolsillos para remediar la situación.

Sherlock sabe que no puede usar su nombre ni su foto, en cambio usa el nombre William Scott y una foto suya de cuando se tiñó el cabello rubio para un caso hace unos años antes de conocer a John.

 _Soltero, busca hombres, trabaja en criminología, estudió química y criminología, interesado en una relación estable, hobbies incluyen la realización de experimentos evocados a varios ámbitos de las ciencias exactas._

Entonces busca el perfil de John, ignorando los mensajes que aparecen su bandeja de entrada en el preciso momento en que sube su foto. Él no está interesado en otras personas, no importa cuántos policías y químicos farmacéuticos piensen que tienen algo en común con él.

El perfil de John es casi idéntico al que Sherlock había escrito en su mente. Su foto es una acogedora imagen que la Sra. Hudson había tomado del doctor tomando té en la mañana, con su suéter a rayas y su cabello desordenado por la almohada, Sherlock adora esa foto, al igual que todas las fotos que John posee.

John comenta poco sobre su trabajo en la clínica, habla mucho sobre su amor por el té y la mermelada de frutas rojas, habla sobre Sherlock y de como disfruta sus aventuras con él.

"Perfecto," Piensa Sherlock "De esa forma cualquiera que lea su perfil se sentirá amenazado por la presencia de su compañero de piso."

Todo el perfil es como una oda a su relación con Sherlock, desde sus hobbies, hasta sus comentarios y preferencias, lo único que incomoda a Sherlock es el campo que pide una descripción detallada de su cita perfecta.

 _Probablemente un picnic o algo así. Desde que llegué a Londres (e incluso en mis años de universidad y el tiempo que pasé en Afganistán) he pasado todas mis comidas tratando de ingerir lo más rápido posible, comiendo almuerzos para llevar, no tardando más de cinco minutos en buenos restaurantes y jamás comiendo algo hecho en casa. No recuerdo la última vez que disfruté una comida y en este punto de mi vida, por sencillo que parezca, me gustaría sentarme frente a un lago o en un parque, respirar algo de aire fresco y comer comida hecha con cuidado, conversar con tranquilidad y tratar de vivir el momento._

Sherlock suspira por un momento, él sabe que gran parte de eso es culpa suya. Él sabe que John, a pesar de su amor por la adrenalina y su diversión en situaciones de riesgo, es una persona primordialmente domestica. Lo nota en la forma en que siempre está preparando té, la forma en que invita cordialmente al piso a personas que simplemente no soporta, la forma en que siempre se asegura de que el piso esté cálido y limpio.

Tal vez Sherlock debió haber hecho algo antes, tal vez entonces esto no estaría pasando si hubiera pensado en las necesidades de su compañero y no hubiera ignorado las señales que poco a poco lo encaminaron hasta este momento.

Pensando en como comenzar, Sherlock finalmente se decide a enviar el primer mensaje.

 **William Scott:** Mi madre prepara la mejor mermelada de frambuesa que he probado.

 **John Watson:** ¿En serio?

 **William Scott:** Si, yo no como muy a menudo, pero como la comida que tiendo a disfrutar es principalmente dulce en su naturaleza no pude evitar comentarlo.

 **John Watson:** Yo no tiendo a comer cosas dulces, mi compañero de piso es el que suele comprar los dulces en la casa.

 **John Watson:** Lo siento, no debería estar hablando de mi compañero de piso.

 **William Scott:** No, no me molesta, Sherlock Holmes ¿Verdad? Suena como un personaje interesante.

 **John Watson:** Si. Si lo es, en todos mis años jamás he conocido a alguien tan extraordinario como él.

* * *

Sherlock no ha dejado de sonreír en semanas. John está completamente encantado con William Scott y por ende está completamente encantado con Sherlock. Él y John han estado intercambiando mensajes todos los días durante más de tres semanas y el detective está cada día más seguro con su plan.

Está tarde, él y John se encontraran en el Parque ST. James en frente del la fuente Tiffany. Sherlock llevará la mermelada de su madre y el vino favorito de John, sin avisarle, Sherlock compró algunas frutas fuera de estación que él sabe, el doctor adorará. John llevará pan casero y las galletas de la Sra. Hudson, la ensalada favorita de Sherlock y queso cortado en cuadritos.

John sale mucho antes que él, preocupado por la posibilidad de que el detective lo siga. Sherlock sale después de cinco minutos, con el corazón palpitando con furia en su pecho.

Cuando se acerca al pequeño espacio que John ha reclamado para sí mismo, sentado en un dulce mantel a cuadros, no puede evitar notar como la sonrisa del doctor se desvanece al verlo llegar con una canasta desde la cual, la botella de vino sobresale.

"Me imaginaba que William terminarías siendo tú ¿Sabes? Solo tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras la consideración de no jugar con mis sentimientos de esta forma." Comenta John con una sonrisa débil. "¿Por qué, Sherlock? ¿Por qué llegar hasta este punto?"

"Porque quería que te dieras cuenta." Responde Sherlock. "¿Por qué estabas tan abierto a pasar el resto de tu vida con un extraño que era igual a mí en todos los aspectos? ¿Por qué no podías dejar de hablar de tu compañero de piso? Piensa John, piensa en ello por un segundo."

"Yo sé porqué." Interviene el doctor "Todo Londres sabe porqué. Pero no es suficiente, Sherlock. Tú sabes que no es suficiente, o no estaríamos en esta situación."

"Estamos aquí porque hemos cometido una serie de errores, John. Y porque este es el primer paso para enmendarlos" Suspira Sherlock, "Yo he cometido errores." Admite sentándose tentativamente junto a su doctor. "Pero, John." Pide el genio, con una desesperación en la voz que John jamás había oído en su orgulloso compañero "Jamás dudes que mis sentimientos hacia ti no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para enmendar esos errores. Por favor jamás dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Porque espero que sepas que yo haría cualquier cosa para asegurar tu felicidad. Deja que haga esto por ti." Dicho esto, Sherlock levanta la botella de vino, desvía la mirada concentrado en servir el rico líquido en elegantes copas que compró solo para la ocasión y trata de ocultar su inseguridad ocupándose en servir al ex militar.

John por su parte se acerca a Sherlock, organiza las galletas de la Sra. Hudson en un pequeño plato junto al detective y descansa su cabeza en los hombros tensos de su compañero, quien se relaja inmediatamente y le entrega su copa de vino.

"Tienes razón," Murmura John con una expresión contenida en el rostro, "No es justo buscarte en otras personas cuando te tengo justo al lado y no darte la oportunidad… No darnos la oportunidad." Se corrige a sí mismo "No es justo."

Sherlock sonríe y besa su sien con una dulzura que John jamás le hubiera atribuido antes, busca una guinda entre sus contenedores con fruta y se dedica a alimentar al doctor con pequeñas mordidas de frutas rojas. John se permite el momento de paz por solo unos minutos y agradece silenciosamente a su hermana.


End file.
